Many objects include, either on the surface or on labels attached to the surface, a code that provides information on the object. Examples include, but are not limited to, a bar code and a Quick Response (QR) code, also known as a 2D code. Information stored in such codes may include such data as a description of the corresponding physical object, the year that the object, was made, the material used, a manufacturer and so on. These codes are typically read by a scanner, a mobile telephone or other objects. However, when a picture is take of an object, with such an attached code, the code is included in the captured image.
“Invisible” ink, also known as “security” ink, is a substance used for printing that is not normally visible in the visual light spectrum. Such ink is typically only visible when illuminated by a high intensity light in a non-visual light spectrum such as, but not limited to, ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths. In addition, some types of viewing devices may be employed to view invisible ink, either with or without any special illumination. Invisible ink has been used to store metadata and confidential data in documents.